A New Beginning
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sequal to 'If That Is What You Wish'. Katara is pregnant with Zuko's child. Now she and the Gaang face what will probably be the toughest-and weirdest-nine months of their lives. And Katara deals with the criticism of bearing the child of Fire Lord Zuko.
1. Prolouge: Together

**Here's the sequel of **_**If That Is What You Wish**_**. This story is _A New Beginning _and this is the prologue. ****Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**You'll have to read **_**If That Is What You Wish **_**to understand this story. Or else you may be confused. And this story takes place two years after the war ends (which was a year after the show started. Well in the Avatar universe. Literally, it was about three years in reality XD But, whatever.) So here are the ages.**

**Aang: 15**

**Katara: 17**

**Sokka: 18**

**Toph: 14**

**Zuko: 19**

**Onji: 15 (yes, Onji will be in this story. I love that girl :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko held a sobbing Katara in his arms as they sat on the large sofa in his room.

"How could this happen?" Katara asked, her arm wrapped around her stomach, "I'm only seventeen."

"Katara, I am so sorry," Zuko said, guilt clear in is voice, "I did this to you." Katara looked up at Zuko with puffy, red eyes.

"Zuko, don't apologize," she said firmly, "I love making love to you. This is just...unexpected. Oh spirits, how am I going to tell Sokka and Aang? And then there's my father and Gran-Gran. What's the world going to think of the Fire Lord getting a seventeen year old girl pregnant." Katara dissolved into tears.

"Shh, it's okay Katara," Zuko said softly, "It'll be okay. We'll make it through this." Katara buried her face into Zuko's chest.

"Zuko," she whispered, "I'm scared."

"I know," Zuko said, rubbing her back soothingly, "So am I. Katara, when did you first find this out?"

"When we were at that Earth Kingdom town near Ba Sing Se and you had a meeting with the town Elder," Katara said, "I kept getting sick and tried to hide it. I thought it might have been food poisoning. I went to a doctor there while you were at the meeting and she told me I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Zuko asked.

"I thought you'd be mad," Katara said, avoiding Zuko's eyes, "And that you wouldn't want the child."

"Katara," Zuko said softly, putting his hand under her chin and tilting her head up. Katara continued to avoid his gaze.

"Katara look at me," Zuko said gently. Katara slowly turned her ocean blue eyes to lock on Zuko's gold ones.

"I could never be made at you," he said, "And I'll love our child." Zuko lightly placed his hand on Katara's abdomen. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but they would make it through this. Together.

**There's the prologue! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Revealing the Secret

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's ychapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara and Zuko waited anxiously in the conference room. Katara had sent letters to Aang, Onji, Toph, Sokka, her father Hakoda, Gran-Gran, and even Master Pakku, who ad married Gran-ran just before the end of the war. She didn't mention she was pregnant, just that they had to come to the to the Fire Nation immediately. Katara and Zuko had already told Iroh, who was visiting them while they were at the palace.

Aang and Onji were the first to arrive on Appa. Aang had grown much in the last two years and was nearly as tall as Sokka.

Sokka and Toph arrived next, having taken the first boat out of the Earth Kingdom after receiving Katara's letter. Sokka had grown out a beard and was looking similar to his father while Toph started to wear her hair down with just some of it in a bun on top of her head. She was looking more womanly, her curves more defined, but she was still the same blunt, tomboyish Toph they all knew and loved.

Gran-Gran, Pakku and Hakoda arrived last, having to come all the way from the Southern Water Tribe.

Once they were all assembled, Zuko spoke first.

"Well," he began nervously, standing up, "I'm guess your all wondering why your here."

"No, we just all decided to take a trip to the Fire Nation at the same time," Toph said sarcastically with a grin. Zuko let out a strained chuckle.

"Umm, Katara and I have something really important to tell all of you," Zuko said, his heart pounding.

"You're engaged?" Onji guessed excitedly. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, Onji," he said, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Turtle ducks are taking over the palace!" Sokka guessed. Zuko resisted the urge to yell.

"I'm pregnant!" Katara blurted out. The room fell silent. There was a turtle duck quack in the distance.

"What?!" Sokka and Hakoda said in unison, both standing up. Katara's looked down muttering.

"I'm pregnant and Zuko is the father," she said.

"Katara, you're only seventeen," Hakoda said sternly, "You can't be pregnant."

"Well I am!" Katara snapped. Toph rolled her eyes.

"The mood swings are already starting," she said, "As if she wasn't over emotional enough."

"When did you find this out?" Aang asked. Katara looked down at her hands.

"A few days ago," she said. Hakoda ran a hand wearily over his face.

"How can this be happening?" he said quietly, sitting down.

"I was seventeen when I was pregnant with Kya," Gran-Gran pointed out.

"Times were different back then," Hakoda mumbled. Gran-Gran frowned.

"Don't give me that excuse young man," she said, "Times back then were not that different. You're just lucky Katara has a man that loves her and will take care of her, isn't that right Fire Lord?" Gran-Gran turn to face Zuko, the look in her light blue eyes saying _You better take care of my grandaughter if you don't want me to dismember you._

"Of course," Zuko said, "But I'm going to be honest with you, this isn't going to be easy. Some of the Fire Nation, particularly old fashioned ones, won't like the reality of the Fire Lord having a child with someone of the Water Tribe."

"How did this happen?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"Well Sokka," said Toph, "When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"I know that much!" Sokka said, exasperated.

"Look Sokka, it happened and there's nothing we can do about it now," Katara said.

"Zuko, may I talk to you in the hall," Hakoda asked. Zuko nodded and the two men stood, Hakoda leading the way to out the room. He closed the door behind them.

"You know I'm not happy with this one bit," Hakoda said, crossing his arms in a way tat reminded Zuko of Katara, "You got my seventeen year old daughter pregnant."

"I can assure you sir," Zuko said, "I...I didn't mean to for this to happen."

"What else did you think could happen when you and Katara did...what you did?" Hakoda asked. Zuko sighed heavily.

"Sir I know your disappointed," Zuko said. Hakoda shook his head.

"You better take care of my daughter _and _her child," Hakoda said, "Or you will wake up one morning tied to a tree and surrounded by hungry moose lion, are we clear?" Zuko nodded.

"Crytal clear," Zuko said.

"Good," Hakoda said. The two went back in the room.

"Is everything okay?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded, sitting next to her and taking her hand in his.

"Yes," he said, "Everything's fine."

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. What If?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara say in Zuko's bed, dressed in a red silk nightgown, staring up at the ceiling. Zuko came back from the bathroom, snuggling next to her.

"Have I ever told you ow beautiful you are?" he murmured kissing her neck.

"Enjoy it while you can," Katara said, leaning into him, "In a few months I'll be as big as a lion turtle." Zuko chuckled softly.

"You won't be that big," Zuko said, "Maybe just as a big as a Elephant Koi." Katara punched him playfully.

"Do you _want _to sleep on the couch?" she threatened.

"Like you wouldn't be lonely in this big bed," Zuko said. He placed a light kiss on her lips. Katara smiled at him as he lightly placed a hand on her stomach.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Zuko asked.

"Girl," Katara answered immediately. Zuko looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How could you answer that so quickly?" he asked.

"Mother's instinct," Katara answered.

"Well what if it's a boy?" Zuko said.

"It's a girl," Katara said confidently.

"Well my _father's instinct _tells me it's a boy," Zuko said firmly, then his eyes widened, "Oh spirits, I'm going to be a father."

"You just noticed that?" Katara asked. Zuko sighed heavily, leaning into the pillows.

"Wat if our child doesn't like me," Zuko said.

"Our child will love you," Katara said, turning on her side to look at him better. Zuko turned his head to the side, avoiding Katara's eyes.

"What if I end up like my father?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. Katara placed a soft hand on his cheek and turned Zuko's head toward her, but Zuko's golden eyes remained averted away.

"Zuko, look at me," Katara said. Zuko slowly turned his gold eyes to Katara's ocean blue ones.

"You are _nothing _like your father," Katara said firmly, "And you will _never _be like your father. He's was a cold, heartless, ruthless man. But Zuko, you are gentle and kind and understanding. You are a wonderful man." Katara kissed his forehead. Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close to him.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Because I know you," Katara said, "And I know what kind of person you are." A small smile graced Zuko's face.

"I hope your right," Zuko said.

"I am right," Katara said, "I'm always right. When are you going to realize that?" Zuko chuckled.

"Hopefully soon," he said softly, kissing the top of Katara's head, "I love you." Katara smiled, resting her head on Zuko's chest as she said, "I love you too, Zuko."

**Okay, I think I went a little overboard on the fluff factor for this chapter. But it came out pretty good. Sorry it was so short though. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Month 1: And it Starts

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Month 1_

A few days after their talk, Zuko walked into the kitchen early the next morning the next morning to find Katara cooking. Now usually this wasn't an odd sight. Katara preferred to cook for herself than let the cooks do it for her. But it was _what _she was cooking that made Zuko look at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Katara," Zuko said slowly, "What are you making?"

"An omelet," Katara answered simply. Only problem was, said omelet was composed of not only egg, but jelly, cherries, komodo chicken and rice. And Katara had just put some peanut butter on it too.

_Great, weird food cravings, _Zuko thought, resisting the urge to roll is eyes.

"Do you want some?" Katara asked, putting the omelet on a plate. Zuko shook is head quickly.

"No, no, I'll just get some tea or something," Zuko said. Katara frowned slightly.

"Zuko, you need your breakfast," she said, "It's the most important meal of the day. Here, take half of mine." Katara but her omelet in half and pulled out another plate from the cabinets to put it on. Zuko hesitantly took the plate as Katara stranded there expectantly.

"Well, take a bit," she said. Zuko picked up his fork and cut off the smallest piece he could. He looked at the small portion as if it could kill him. it probably would. Zuko slowly lifted the fork to his mouth, chewing the omelet and resisting the urge to throw up.

"Is it good?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded, still cewing. Hopefully Katara would leave and e could spit it out. Instead, she smiled brightly, patting him on the back.

"I knew you'd like it!" she said happily. Unfortunately, that pat caused Zuko to swallow his food. He coughed violently.

"Oh spirits!" he chocked. Katara looked at him, panicked.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I swallowed it!" Zuko said. He got a glass of water, attempting to was away the fowl taste. Katara frowned.

"You said you liked it," she said. Zuko's eyes widened.

"I did," he lied, "It was just...hot?"

"You're lying," Katara said, her lower lip trembling, "You lied to me." Tears began to form in her eyes.

_Oh no, not the mod swings, _Zuko thought.

"No, no, I loved it!" Zuko said as excitedly as he could. Katara's put turned into a smile.

"Great, I'll make more!" she said. Turning back to the stove. Zuko sighed. This was going to be a _long _nine months.

**Just a funny little chapter to get this started. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Month 2: Do I Look Fat?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**I just wanted everyone to know that the chapters in this story will go by months of Katara's pregnancy (The last chapter was **_**Month 1**_**, this chapter is **_**Month 2**_**, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Month 2_

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Katara asked, looking at er reflection in a three way mirror. She and Zuko were getting dressed for an important ball (Zuko didn't even remember what it was about. He made a mental note to ask his Uncle Iroh later).

Zuko's face visibly paled at the dreaded question. Usually Katara never asked that question, but since becoming pregnant, she was becoming self-conscious about her weight.

Uncle Iroh had once told Zuko that if a woman asked if she was fat, it was a lose/lose situation. If you answered no, she thought you where lying. If you answered yes...well the result wouldn't be pretty.

Zuko stood up and walked over to Katara, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You look beautiful, as always," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her neck. Katara was looking beautiful in a long, sleeveless red silk gown with a gold belt embedded in rubies around her waist. Her hair fell in gentle waves down her shoulders.

"You didn't answer my question," Katara said, not even fazed by what Zuko had done, "Do I look fat?" Zuko stood in silence, trying to find out what to say.

"I'm showing aren't I?" Katara asked, running her hand over her stomach, "I knew it! Oh, no!"

"Katara, love, you're not showing," Zuko said. This was partially true. During the last few days, there was a small, definite bump to her stomach. But with the way her dress was styled, you couldn't even see the bump.

"I am," Katara said angrily, "Don't lie to me Zuko. That's it, I'm not going." Katara threw her hands up in the air, letting out an exasperated sigh. She went to it on the bed holding her head in her hands. Zuko moved to sit next to her, putting his arm around her. Katara shrugged out from under his arm.

"Leave me alone," she grumbled, lying face-up on the bed.

"Katara, we have to go," Zuko said. Katara shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm not going," she insisted, "I'm fat." Zuko laid down next to her, giving her a peck on her lips.

"You're not fat," Zuko said, "You are the most beautiful, enchanting, sexy woman in the world." He pressed another kiss to her neck. Katara didn't move away this time.

"You're just saying that," she said.

"Because it's true," Zuko said, "Now I want you to go into that ballroom, stand tall and be proud. Show them the beautiful woman you are." Katara smiled softly at Zuko.

"You really want to go to this ball," she said. Zuko shook his head.

"No," he said, "I want you to see that your still beautiful and no one thinks your fat. You'll have the guys drooling after you just like every other ball we've gone too. And I'll have to chase them away." Katara giggled softly.

"Okay," she said, "I'll go. But if I want to leave, we leave, okay?"

"Okay?" Zuko agreed. They got up, Katara fixing her hair where she had laid on it, and made their way to the ballroom.

As Zuko had predicted, no one even noticed the small bump to Katara's stomach hidden by her dress. As usual, every guy in the room stared at her, tongues nearly hanging out of their mouths. Zuko had been talking to Uncle Iroh when he saw a young man about Katara's age talking to her, obviously, flirting with her. Katara had a slight frown on her face.

"Excuse me uncle, I have to go commit a murder," Zuko said, walking past his Iroh. Iroh chuckled softly at his jealous nephew.

"Try to do it quietly," Iroh said, "And don't make a mess. No need to for politics to know about it." Of course, Zuko didn't really killed the guy. Zuko slung is arm around Katara's shoulder, gave the guy a look that could kill and, before going to dance with Katara, kicked him in the shin.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Month 3: Image

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Month 3_

_Six more months, six more months, six more months _became Zuko's mantra as the third month came around and Katara was visibly showing. And freaking out. Between mood swings, weird food cravings and everything else, Zuko felt his sanity slowly slipping. But now was the worst time. The council was having a meeting about revealing Katara's pregnancy to the public. Zuko had Katara stay at the palace spa for the day. She didn't need the stress of the meeting. Come to think of it, Zuko didn't need the stress either. The meeting was beginning to give him a headache. Stupid politicians getting on his last nerve. It was all about Zuko's image, which Zuko was getting tired of keeping it up.

"What would the public think of the Fire Lord having a Water Tribe peasant's child?" said one politician, Zin Ra.

"She's not a peasant," Zuko snapped, "Her father was chief of their tribe. She might as well be a princess."

"And they're unmarried at that," said another, Runko, acting as if Zuko hadn't spoken.

"And so young," said one more, Ziro.

"Look, the public loves Katara," Zuko said, which was entirely true. Katara was loved by most of the Fire Nation. Her personality was enchanting. There were only a few rebels and old fashioned Fire Nation citizens unhappy with Zuko dating someone from the Water Tribe. Other than that, Katara was loved.

"But now we're talking of the future," said Zin Ra, "The heir to the throne."

"This will be the first time in history that someone of Water tribe descent takes the throne," said Ziro. Zuko let out a long sigh.

"Look, we'll continue this meeting tomorrow," Zuko said, standing up abruptly. Before anyone could stop them, Zuko stormed out the room to his bedroom. He opened the door to find Katara sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"How was the meeting?" Katara asked. Zuko sat next to her, sighing heavily.

"Horrible," Zuko said, "It's image, image, image with those people." Katara closed her book and leaned forward to kiss Zuko's lips softly.

"Feel better?" she asked. Zuko smiled.

"A little," he said, "Maybe a bit more?" Katara giggled, putting a hand on the back of Zuko's neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. When she pulled back, Zuko was grinning like an idiot.

"Much better," he said softly, "I hope your day was better."

"Perfect," Katara said, "Thanks for setting it up for me."

"Only the best for you," Zuko said, "So, what do you say to spending the day in town tomorrow? I think it's time for the public to know of our little surprise." Zuko put a hand on Katara's swollen abdomen.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "What about your "image"?" she asked, putting air quotes around 'image'. Zuko kissed her again and said, "Screw image, I have you." Katara smiled at him.

"Okay," Katara agreed, "If you're sure." Zuko grinned and said, "100 percent sure."

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Month 3, continued: Reactions

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Month 3 (continued)_

As promised, Zuko took Katara out into town the next day. And as predicted, that attracted more than just a little attention. Stares and whispers followed them as they walked.

"Zuko, everyone's staring," Katara whispered, putting a hand self-consciously on her large abdomen. Zuko put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay," he whispered to her, "Just ignore it."

"Well than where are we going?" Katara asked. Zuko smiled at her.

"It's a surprise," he said. They hadn't been walking long. Only about five minutes. Soon, they reached a familiar restaurant.

"_Four Nations_!" Katara said excitedly. _Four Nations _was a restaurant that Zuko had created not long after the end of the war. It was a way of uniting all four nations into one thing. The restaurant made food from all four nations and even combinations of different foods from different nations. It was also Katara's favorite restaurant.

"Surprise," Zuko said with a grin. Katara hugged him-well, as close as they could get to a hug with her large stomach between them. Zuko led the way inside where they were greeted by their usual waitress, Kira, a pretty Earth Kingdom girl, a year older than Katara with tan skin, should length curly brown hair and wide green eyes.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara," she said excitedly, approaching them in the uniform red purple and silver robes "How nice to see you again. It's been to long." She spotted Katara's stomach.

"And I see why," she said, "How far along are you?"

"About three months," Katara said.

"And how are you dealing? Mood swings and whatnot," Kira asked Zuko. Zuko shrugged.

"I'm dealing with it," he said witha a chuckle.

"So which section would you like to eat in today?" Kira asked. The _Four Nations _restaurant was divided into four sections, each section decorated with to reflect the nation. Zuko even had real objects from each nation imported to make the restaurant more authentic. Zuko looked to Katara for an answer.

"Water Tribe please," Katara said. Kira nodded, grabbing to menus and leading them to the Water Tribe section of the restaurant. She led them to a booth, handing them the menus.

"Just call me when you're ready," she said before walking back to the entrance. Katara and Zuko opened the menus, looking through the choices.

"I"m going to go to the bathroom," Zuko said, "I'll be right." He pecked Katara lightly on the lips before walking to the bathroom. Katara continued to scan the menu until she heard voices from a nearby table that caught her attention.

"I can't believe the Fire Lord is with _her_," said a hushed female voice. Katara turned her head slightly to see a group of three Fire Nation woman. The looked like they were in their twenties and were glaring at Katara. One had curly black hair, the other had dark gold eyes and the last had long straight hair. She turned her head back to her menu, pretending not to listen, but hearing every word they were saying.

"Do you think the baby is his?" the curly haired one whispered.

"I wouldn't be surprise if it wasn't," said the dark gold eyed, "Little water tribe whore."

"I heard she use to be the Avatar's girl," said the straight haired one, "And before him, an earthbender."

"Don't forget that rebel boy," said the curly haired one.

"She should go back where she came from," said the straight haired one.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she had a baby back on that block of ice too," said the dark gold eyed one. Katara hands tightened on the menu, her eyes burning with tears. Suddenly, a voice said.

"I would appreciate you do not talk about my girlfriend that way," Zuko said, his voice low and threatening. The women looked up, their eyes wide with surprise.

"Fire Lord!" said straight haired one in surprise.

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like for you ladies to vacate the restaurant at once. Derogatory talk such as yours will not be tolerated here," Zuko said, his voice calm, but clearly saying _You better get your butts out of here now before I get really mad_. The ladies stood at once and left. Zuko walked over to Katara.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on hers. Katara nodded, putting down their menu.

"I'm fine," she said, wiping away stray tears. Zuko smiled at her.

"Well, I think I have something that will cheer you up," he said, "Can you stand up?" Katara nodded, looking at him, confused. She stood up. Out of his pocket, Zuko pulled out a deep blue velvet box. He got down on one knee, holding the box in his hands. Several people turned in their direction.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," Zuko said, opening the box, "Will you marry me?" Zuko opened the box, revealing what was inside. Nestled on a white cushion was a purple ribbon with the pendent of two koi fish, one blue with a red dot on its head and one red with a blue dot on its head. The fish fit together to form the sign for yin and yang. It was an engagement necklace. Katara felt tears, burn her eyes again, but this time they were tears of happiness.

"Yes," she said tearfully, a wide smile spreading across her face. Zuko smiled the biggest smile Katara had ever seen on his face as he stood up, taking the necklace out of its box. Katara took of her mother's necklace, tucking it carefully into her pocket, and moved her hair aside as Zuko stood behind her, fastening the new necklace around her neck. The whole restaurant erupted into an applause. When Zuko was done, Katara let go of her hair and threw her arms around his neck, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Month 4: Reunited

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Month 4_

Katara was sitting in the library of the Fire Nation Palace, stretched out on large red couch and reading a book. Zuko had left early in the morning, saying he had something important to do.

The opening of the library door made Katara look up from her book in time to see Zuko peek his head in. When he saw her, he smiled.

"I thought you'd be here," he said, "I got you a surprise." Katara smiled back at him to him.

"You didn't have too," she said, putting her book down on the small table next to the couch. Zuko shrugged.

"I wanted to," Zuko said, "Besides, she was in town." Katara's brow furrowed.

"She?" she asked. A girl came into the library and Katara's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nakata!" she said happily as the water tribe girl came over to her, giving her a hug. The two girls hadn't seen each other in years, since they were both concubines int he Fire Nation Palace. Nakata had been freed when Zuko became Fire Lord and was traveling the world. With her went Zuron, the solider whom she was assigned to as a concubine, but they had became friends.

"Katara," Nakata said, letting go to look at Katara's face, "It's so good to see you again!" Zuko left to give the two girls some privacy.

"I heard about your little baby," Nakata said, patting Katara's large belly, "Some ladies were gossiping about it in town."

"What are you doing back in the Fire Nation?" Katara asked. Nakata beamed.

"Because Zuron and I have to tell his parents we're engaged," Nakata said. That's when Katara noticed the betrothal necklace around Nakata's neck. On a deep blue ribbon was a red flame surrounded by a swirl of blue water.

"No way!" Katara said, "I'm so happy for you two. I knew you liked him."

"It looks like you have wedding plans too," Nakata said, gesturing to Katara's betrothal necklace. Katara grinned.

"Yeah," she said.

"How did he propose?" Nakata asked.

"Right in my favorite restaurant," Katara said, "Everyone was staring." Nakata sighed dreamily.

"That's so romantic," she said.

"How did Zuron propose?" Katara asked. Nakata blushed.

"We were at this play in the Earth Kingdom about the lovers Oma and Shu," Nakata said, "We had front row seats. About halfway through the play, Zuron got up, saying he needed to use the bathroom. The next thing I know, Zuron's walking on stage. Then he pulls out this necklace and says 'Nakata would you be my Oma forever?' Of course I said yes." Katara squealed.

"That's so sweet," she said. "And you told me you didn't like him." Nakata rolled her ice blue eyes.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Nakata asked.

"You're darn right," Katara said. Nakata grinned.

"Well what about when you first heard you were going to be a concubine to Prince Zuko?" she teased, "I'm sure the last thing on your mine was that you wanted to marry him." It was Katara's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well, things change," Katara said, "Zuko changed. And I probably did too. I never thought I would be able to trust anyone Fire Nation."

"Tell me about it," Nakata said, "Funny, how life can turn out." Katara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile, running her fingers over her betrothal necklace, "Sometimes, life doesn't turn out the way you expect it too."

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Month 5: Nudge

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Month 5_

On a beautiful day in the Fire Nation, Katara and Zuko sat beneath a large tree, feeding pieces of bread to the turtle ducks in the pond in front of them. Katara giggled softly as two of the baby turtle ducks raced for the same piece of bread.

"They're so cute," she murmured, resting her head against Zuko's shoulder. One of the other baby turtle ducks crawled out of the pond and waddled over to Katara. It looked up at her with wide eyes that said _Aren't I cute?_and gave a little quack. Zuko chuckled.

"I think he likes you," Zuko said. Katara smiled, takin the baby in her hands and lifting it up in her arms. To her surprise, the baby turtle duck sat itself down right on her pregnant belly and qucked at Katara again. Then, suddenly, as it it had been scared it jumped off Katara and ran back to the pond. Zuko looked at Katara to see her eyes wide.

"Katara, are you okay?" Zuko asked, instantley worried.

"Zuko, give me your hand," Katara said. Zuko was about to ask her what was wrong, but Katara grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. And that's when Zuko felt it. A small nudge from inside Katara.

"It's moving," Zuko said. Katara nodded, a smile brightening her face, "The baby is moving." Zuko's eyes were wide with surprise and Katara saw tears in them.

"Zuko, you're crying," Katara said. Zuko hastily wiped away his tears.

"The baby is moving," Zuko repeated quietly, "The baby's moving."

"Zuko, are you okay?" Katara asked. Zuko seemed to be in a daze. He looked up at Katara.

"Our baby is moving," he said again as he felt another little nudge. Katara placed her hand over Zuko's on her belly.

"I think she knows her father," Katara said.

"Or he," Zuko added. Katara rolled her eyes. These playful arguments had became more frequent the past few weeks. Zuko leaned forward toward Katara's belly.

"Hi little one," he whispered, "This is your father." Another nudge hit his hand and Zuko smiled.

"I love you," he said, pressing a kiss to Katara's belly. To his surprise, this time there was a nudge right at his lips.

"She loves you too," Katara said.

"Or he," Zuko said again, sitting back up straight as Katara put her head back on his shoulder. But Zuko kept one hand on her belly, smiling every time he felt a nudge.

"I love you," Zuko whispered to Katara, kissing her hair, "So much." Katara smiled up at him.

"I love you too," she said, kissing his nose. And the two of them sat their, beneath the shade of the tree, watching the family of turtle ducks in front of them.

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Month 6: Girl Talk

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Month 6_

Even though Katara wasn't due for another three months, the Gaang, along with Suki- who had heard of Katara's pregnancy from Ty Lee Mai and Ty Lee, had come to stay at the palace, not wanting to miss a single moment. Katara, Toph, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee were currently lounging around in Toph's room. Mai and Toph were sitting on the red couch while Ty Lee, Suki and Katara sat on the bed. Ty Lee was having the time of her life, putting her hand on Katara's body and feeling the small nudges from the baby inside, bursting into giggles each time she felt one.

"Ty Lee, I think you may be annoying the baby now," Mai said, becoming irritated by Ty Lee's constant giggles. Katara however was unusually silent. She was nervous, being around Mai while carrying Zuko's child. And Mai knew Katara was nervous. She gave her a small, rare smile.

"Katara, I'm okay with this," Mai said, "Really."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked nervously, playing with the bedspread.

"No," Mai said sarcastically, "I'm going to kill you in your sleep tonight." Katara's ocean blue eyes went wide with horror. Mai chuckled.

"Kidding," she said.

"Have you thought of any names?" Suki asked. Katara laughed.

"We can't even agree if it's a boy or girl," Katara said, "I know it's a girl, but he insists it's a boy."

"I can tell you," Toph said, "One of the advantages of having a blind earthbender for a friend." Katara shook her head and then, remembering that Top couldn't see, said, "No, I'd rather it be a surprise."

"Well I know a another question you can answer," Toph said, "How is he in bed?" Katara immediately blushed.

"Toph!" she said, her voice higher than usual, glancing at Mai, who was actually stifling a laugh.

"Well?" Mai said with a small giggle. Katara shrugged.

"Okay, I guess," she mumbled.

"Okay?" Suki said, "He has to be more than just 'okay'." Katara blushed deepened.

"Do we have to talk about this?" she asked.

"Of course," Toph said, "It's not ever day we get to completely mortify you." Katara rolled her eyes.

"So?" Toph pressed, "How is he?"

"Why do you need to know?" Katara asked impatiently. Toph shrugged.

" 'Cause I'm nosy," she said. Katara sighed heavily, knowing she was trying to win a losing fight.

"He's great, okay!" she finally said. Toph smirked.

"Now was that so hard to say?" she asked.

"Yes," Katara said, lying back on the bed, running a hand over her belly, feeling the baby kick again. By this time Mai had burst out laughing and Ty Lee was having a giggle fit.

"Toph, leave her alone," Mai said through her laughter, "You're embarrassing the poor girl."

"Thank you Mai," Katara said, sitting back up. Mai just shrugged and said, "What are friends for?"

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Month 7: Boy or Girl?

**Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Month 7_

Katara woke late one morning to something warm trailing over her stomach. She opened her eyes to see Zuko trailing his hand over her very pregnant belly through her blue silk nightgown. He was greeted by a few gentle nudges.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara asked with a small giggle. Zuko looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked. Katara shook her head.

"I was just playing with the baby," Zuko said, "He likes to move alot."

"I notices that _she _does," Katara said. Zuko rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"Are we having this argument _again_?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"No," Katara said stubbornly, "I'm just stating the fact that it's a girl."

"And how can you be so sure?" Zuko asked.

"I'm the one that's been carrying this baby for seven months," Katara said, "It's instinct. Have you been carrying a child for seven months?" Zuko chuckled, lyin back down next to her.

"Spirits I hope not," he said. Katara laughed. Zuko's hand slid beneath her nightgown to move over the skin of her belly, causing goosebumps on her cool skin.

"I still remember the night this little one was probably concieved," Zuko said thoughtfully with a warm smile. Katara also smiled at the thought, closing her eyes.

"Mm-hmm," she agreed.

"Are you thinking about it?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Mm-hmm," Katara repeated, opening her eyes as she recalled the memory, "You like to tease alot, you know that?"

"As if you don't like it," Zuko purred, pressing a kiss to her neck, "And if I recall correctly, you teased for most of the night too."

"Zuko," Katara said, trying to sound scolding, but instead, it came out a a moan as he kissed the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"You moaned like that most of the night too," Zuko said. Katara punched his arm playfully, then kissed his nose.

"So what are you going to tell our _daughter _when she asks where babies come from?" Katara asked. Zuko chuckled.

"I'll tell our _son _to ask you," Zuko said. Katara rolled her eyes.

"It's a girl," she sing-songed.

"Boy," Zuko argued.

"Girl,"

"Boy,"

"Girl,"

"Boy,"

"Girl,"

"Boy,"

"Girl,"

"Boy,"

"Girl,"

"Boy,"

"Girl,"

"Boy,"

"Boy,"

"Girl,"

"Gotcha," Katara giggled. Zuko groaned.

"I guess we'll know when the time comes," Zuko said. Katara nodded in agreement. There was silence for a while until she said, "But it _is _a girl."

"Whatever you say Katara," Zuko said, rolling his golden eyes, "Whatever you say." Silence again.

"But it's a boy," Zuko said, then quickly pressed his lips to Katara's before she could retort. And the argument was momentarily forgotten as Katara kissed him back.

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. Month 8: Fatherhood

**Thanks for the reat reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Month 8_

Zuko sat alone in his office, filing through paper work. He would have been with Katara, had Toph, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee had not given her a baby shower and forbid Zuko from even coming in the room. 'Women only' they said. So Zuko now alone in his office, daydreaming more than doing paperwork. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," Zuko said wearily. The door opened to reveal Hakoda. With only a month until the baby, Hakoda, Gran-Gran and Pakku had came up from the Southern Water Tribe.

"Are you busy Zuko?" Hakoda asked. Zuko shook his head, shoving his paper work to the side.

"No," he said, "Please, sit down." Hakoda closed the door behind him and took a seat in the black velvet armchair.

"I wanted to talk to you," Hakoda said, "About Katara." Zuko nodded slowly, instantly nervous.

"You know I'm not happy with her getting pregnant so early in her life," Hakoda said. Zuko nodded again.

"I want to be assured you'll take care of her," Hakoda said.

"I would do anything for her," Zuko said, "I'd give my life for her." To Zuko's surprise, Hakoda have him a small smile.

"From what I heard, you nearly did," Hakoda said, "She told me of the time when you put yourself in the path of lightning to save her life. You nearly died."

"I remember that," said Zuko, unconciously touching the wound from the fight.

"I wondered, what were you thinking at that moment?" Hakoda asked. Zuko shrugged.

"I don't think I was even thinking at all," Zuko said, looking down at the dark wood of his desk, "I just remembered that the only thing running through my mind was '_No, not her._'" Hakoda nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm grateful that Katara has a man like you by her side," Hakoda said. Zuko smiled slightly.

"Thank you sir," he said.

"So, how do you feel about becoming a father?" Hakoda asked. Zuko sighed heavily.

"To tell the truth, I'm terrified," Zuko said, "What if the baby doesn't like me?" Hakoda chuckled.

"I felt like that when Sokka was born," Hakoda said, "And Katara."

"But what if I end up like my father," Zuko said softly, worry clear in his voice.

"Zuko, I _know _you won't end up like your father," Hakoda said, "You're a good man."

"Thank you sir," Zuko said again. Hakoda stood, patting Zuko on the shoulder.

"And don't worry," Hakoda said, "You'll make a great father. I know you will." Zuko smiled slightly and said, "I hope so sir. I hope so."

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Month 9: It's Time

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!  
**

**And for anyone who doesn't know, a midwife is someone trained to deliever babies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_Month 9_

Katara was due any day now and Zuko was more than panicking. He had hired the best midwife in the Fire Nation, who was there around the clock. Zuko never wanted to leave Katara's side. Katara was usually in bed, reading a book or trying to calm Zuko's nerves.

On this particular day, Zuko had fallen asleep at Katara's side, his fingers intertwined with hers, while the midwife talked to her assistant in the corner of the room. Zuko was awoken by a tight grip on his fingers, her jerked awake groggily and not really registering his surroundings. All he heard was the word "broke" come from Katara's mouth.

"Broke?" he asked, panicked, "What broke?"

"My water broke," Katara said, her eyes wide, "The baby is coming." Zuko sighed, rubbing his eyes, glad to know no bones broke.

"Oh," he said relieved, "The baby's coming." Then it hit him.

"The baby's coming!" he shouted. The midwife was already by Katara, preparing her for the birth.

"Zuko," Katara said, her face contorted in pain, "Tell the others." Zuko opened his mouth, about to say he refused to leave her side when Toph opened the door with Aang, Sokka, Hakoda, Gran-Gran, Pakku, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee behind her.

"Did I just hear the baby's coming?" Toph asked. Zuko nodded as Katara gave another scream of pain.

"You all can't be in here," said the midwife's assistant, "Only one."

"Aang," Katara gasped. Aang immediately stepped into the room to Katara's side. The midwife's assistant shut the door just as Katara screamed again.

"Okay Katara, remember your breathing," the midwife said. Katara tried to regulate her breathing through the pain ripping through her body. Zuko felt her squeeze painfully on his hand. Aang offered her his hand and she immediately took it.

"Push Katara," the midwife instructed. Katara groaned as she tried to push. Aang pushed her sweaty bangs out of her face. As she pushed harder, Katara's grip tightened painfully on both boys hands.

"I hate you Zuko!" Katara shouted, "You did this to me!" Zuko's eyes went wide.

"It's okay," said the midwife's assistant, "Women say that all the time. It's just the pain talking."

"Why couldn't you just keep it in your pants?!" Katara shouted.

"I see the head," the midwife said, "Come on Katara, you can do it." Katara pushed again, another scream ripping from her chest.

"One more good one Katara," the midwife said. Zuko wiped the tears that had fallen down Katara's cheeks as she pushed again. Suddenly, a shrill high pitched cry filled the room. The assistant handed the midwife scissors to cut the umbilical chord and then handed her a red cloth to clean the baby with and a blanket to wrap it in.

"It's a girl," the midwife said, holding up a small pale girl with curly, black hair. Her ocean blue eyes blinked open and closed. Zuko smiled down at Katara, but her face still showed pain.

"There's another head," the midwife said, handing the baby girl to her assistant.

"Another?" Zuko said in shock. Katara squeezed on his hand again. Aang was on his knees, wincing in pain, but whispering comforting words to Katara.

"Shut up Aang!" Katara shouted. Aang immediately shut his mouth, letting Katara continue to break his hand. Soon, there was another cry. The midwife did the same she did with the last girl wrapped it in a blue blanket.

"Another girl," she said. This girl had wavy dark brown hair and tan skin, and topaz eyes. And then she said, "Wait another head!"

"Another?!" said Zuko, Katara, Aang and several voices outside.

"How many babies are you having in there?" Toph's voice said from the other side of the door. Zuko felt his fingers nearly break as Katara squeezed his hand painfully. He wiped her sweaty forehead.

"It's almost over love," he whispered to her, "You can do this."

"Easy for you to say!" Katara snapped. Aang barely even able to talk anymore. He was kneeling on the ground, tears of pain in his eyes.

"Come on Katara," he whispered painfully, "You can do it." Katara pushed again and one more cry ran through the air. The midwife repeated her ususal procedure and wrapped it in a purple blanket.

"A boy," she said, holding up a boy with fair skin, straight brown hair and dark blue eyes. Katara's head fell back wearily on the pillow.

"That's all?" Toph asked again.

"Triplets," said Zuko in amazement. The midwife's assistant came toward him, holding the two girls.

"Do you want to hold one?" she asked. Zuko nodded nervously. Katara let go of his hand so Zuko could take the black haired girl. She opened her eyes, blinking up at him.

"Hi," Zuko said softly, "I'm your daddy." Katara smiled at him.

"Can I hold the other?" Katara asked. The midwife's assistant nodded, handing Katara the other girl. Katara smiled down at her daughter.

"Aang, you can hold the boy," the midwife said to the Avatar now lying on the ground, holding his hand.

"Are you up for it?" the midwife asked.

"Yeah," Aang said, standing up and flexing his hand. He held the little boy in his arms.

"Any names?" Katara asked. She looked at the black haired girl in Zuko's arms.

"She looks like a Ursa," Katara said. Zuko's eyes widened at her name choice. Then he smiled.

"Ursa," he whispered, cradling the baby girl, "Hi Ursa." The baby girl reached out her small hand, as if she knew her name. She grabbed Zuko's finger. Zuko looked at the topaz eyed girl in Katara's arms.

"Kya," he whispered. Katara looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Her name," Zuko said, "Kya?" Katara smiled at him.

"Kya," she repeated, "And of course we need to name our son." Aang was sitting down in the chair next to Katara's bed, holding the boy.

"Aang?" Katara asked, "How do you feel about the name Gyatso?" Aang looked up at Katara, wide eyed.

"G-Gyatso?" he repeated.

"I think it's a great name," Zuko said. Aang smiled and looked down at the baby boy in his arms.

"Gyatso," he repeated with a chuckle. Zuko smiled as he looked at his children and said, "Princess Ursa, Princess Kya and Prince Gyatso."

**There's chapter 13! I may do one or two more chapters. For some reason, I just wanted Aang there when Katara gave birth, I'm not sure why. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	14. Family

**Thanks for the great reviews! I can't believe I got almost 200 reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara sat at the turtle duck pond with Gyatso. She held a baby turtle duck in her hands, near her baby boy. The triplets were now 8 months old. Katara and Zuko were to be wed the next month. It wasn't easy, making wedding plans and take care of triplets. Gyatso giggled, his hands hitting his mother's thighs as he sat in her lap. But to Katara's surprise, the water in the pond began to for tiny waves in time with Gytaso's hits. Katara's eyes widened.

"Zuko!" she shouted excitedly, putting down the baby turtle duck and lifting Gyatso up into her arms. She rushed through the halls...nearly colliding with Zuko, holding the girls, Kya and Ursa, in his arms...and the collar and hem of his robe was smoking.

"Kya and Ursa," he said, "We have two little firebenders on our hands."

"And a waterbender!" Katara said happily, nodding toward Gyatso. Gyatso gave a little squeal if happiness. Kya and Ursa were beginning to get fiesty, wanting to get out of their father's arms.

"Let's take them to the nursery," Katara suggested. The baby nursery was right next to Katara and Zuko's room, both rooms connected by a door. The nursery had pale purple-blue wallpaper and three cribs of dark wood and various baby toys. Katara and Zuko put the baby's down on the light red tiled floor, letting them play with their toys.

"Three benders," Zuko said, sitting in the red velvety rockin chair and pulling Katara into his lap, "We have alot on our hands." Katara nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"But it's worth it," she whispered. Watching her children play. Zuko nodded in agreement, running his hand alon Katara's now flat stomach.

"One more month," he whispered, bringing his hands off Katara's stomach to touch her engagement necklace. The silence was suddenly broken by Ursa's cry. Gyatso had just bit her.

"Gyatso no," Katara scolded, standing and going over to him at the same time Zuko said to Kya, "No Kya, you can't eat the wallpaper." Kya looked up at her father with wide, innocent topaz eyes, her mouth pressed against the wall. Katara was comforting a crying Ursa and scolding Gyatso, who was just staring up at her with his wide dark blue eyes, making little spit bubbles. It might not have been easy handling the triplets, but like Katara said, it was all worth it.

**There's chapter 14! The wedding is next! Please Review!**


	15. The Wedding

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the last chapter of **_**A New Beginning**_**! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**pretty-pink-princess, SasuxSakufan, tfobmv18, AsianFlipGirl, greenpanic6, loggie831, 2wingo, w.i.t.c.h in ut, Salamence Rider, Tori Lea, I love Sokka-Toph, avatarluv13, doctor anthony, ShelBeexLee, finalfantasyjoe charter . net, lily21207, ML7, Khajmer, drumirl1923, AryaEragonPrincessShadeSlayer, AangKatara777, Chocolate Thunder, settingsunrisingmoon, zukoxluver, BloodYuki, A Dream Worth Dreaming, Summer's Frost, Rosefur of Riverclan, Sessho's Gal, Chrislover4ever, SammySlipUp, snowwhiterose, anonyiac, NorthernLights25, katara602, Toph13139, Aralys, Handerra, nightdrive23, pagelupin, Dragonryder94, .Alexander, hj, BlueRoxx, Trunks1558, blushes, avatarluv13, Tigress11, scooter, kagegahashiru, Dauther of the Avatar, MeiraAmidala**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten.**

**Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

It was the day of the wedding between Zuko and Katara. And the whole palace was in a rush. The triplets were with their babysitters all day and already dressed. Kya and Ursa had matching dresses, Ursa in red and Kya in blue. Gyatso was wearing a dark red suit. The wedding was being held in the courtyard, near the turtle duck pond.

Zuko and Katara hadn't seen each other all day. Toph always chased Zuko away when he tried to come see Katara, muttering about it being bad luck for the groom to see the bride. Especially since Katara was wearing her wedding gown. Her gown was sleeveless and a shimmery ice blue, the top was lined with small diamonds in the shape of flames and the hem of the skirt was lined with white fur imported from the Southern Water tribe. Her hair fell in gentle waves past her waist while some was up in an elegant bun. Her veil was a sheer light blue and held in place with an elaborate silver headband around her bun. On her feet were light blue high heeles shoes. Her make-up was dark blue eyeshadow and dark pink lip gloss. Her bouquet was a mixture of fire lilies and panda lilies.

When putting on her dress, Katara caught sight of the red dragon tattoo above her right breast. Katara often forgot the tattoo was even there. But she never forgot the memories from it. When she had become Zuko's concubine. How she had fallen for Zuko. So much had changed since then.

Katara's three bridesmaids, Toph, Suki and Onji, were wearing identical spaghetti strap purple gowns. But one bridesmaid was still missing.

"Toph, were is Nakata?" Katara asked nervously from her place standing in front of a mirror, checking her reflection for almost the hundredth time. At that moment, Nakata came rushing through the door, wearing a cap sleeve red own, her dark hair tied up in an elegant bun.

"I'm here," she said, "Sorry I'm late. Zuron refused to ask directions to the palace." Nakata and Zuron had gotten married the month before.

"How are you feeling?" Nakata asked Katara. Katara gave a shaky sigh.

"My hearts racing, my palms are sweaty, my stomach is filled with butterflies, I think I might throw up and I feel faint," Katara said. Katara reached up a trembling hand to her betrothal necklace. Nakata smiled at her.

"Sounds like your ready," she said. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Toph said. Hakoda stepped inside, wearing royal blue water tribe robe with traditional water tribe designs on it.

"They're ready to begin," he said, "They need you girls outside." Nakata, Toph, Suki and Onji left the room. Hakoda looked at his daughter.

"Katara, you look beautiful," Hakoda said, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Katara smiled up at him.

"Thanks dad," she said. Hakoda smiled at him and Katara saw tears in his eyes.

"My little girl is getting married," he said, is voice thick. He tenderly touched his hair.

"I wish your mother could be here to see this," he said. Katara nodded, fighting her own tears.

"Me too," she said. She wrapped her arms around her father in a hug saying, "I love you dad."

"I love you to Katara," he said, kissing the top of her head. From the courtyard, the music began to play.

"That's our cue," Hakoda said. They let go of each other, Hakoda fixing Katara's veil in front of her face and Hakoda offered Katara his arm. She took it and they left the room together. They waited at the entrance of the courtyard as the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. Then the music cued for Katara and her father. Katara's heart beat loudly in her ears as she made her way down the aisle. Her eyes darted around, taking in familiar faces like Mai, Ty Lee, Aang and Sokka. And then she saw Zuko. He looked handsome, his hair tied up in a top knot and he was wearing a red robe trimmed with black, the hem lined with red, orange and yellow flames. His face lit up in a huge smile when he saw Katara. Next to him stood his best man, Aang. When, after what seemed life forever, Katara reached Zuko, Hakoda let go of her arm and Katara gave her bouquet to Nakata. Zuko gently lifted her veil, revealing her brightly smiling face. Katara vaguely heard the words coming from the Fire Sage's mouth. However, she clearly heard Zuko say "I do," and herself repeat those same words. Zuko's lips softly descended on Katara's at the end. Katara smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. There were cheers from the crowd, but Zuko and Katara didn't seem to hear. They seemed to be in their own world. It was a new beginning, with their family, friends, and children, Ursa, Kya and Gyatso.

**There's the last chapter! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
